Fire Vs Earth
by BellaDonnaPoison
Summary: Hiei vs a new demon girl, she's young but an awesome fighter. The match seems even... but is it? Note; No, this is not a love story


Fire Vs Earth

"It's time for the semi final rounds!" Koto announced. "The first match is Hiei versus newcomer Kimi! Hiei has proved to be a favorite this year, but this girl Kimi has earned a fan base of her own. This promises to be an awesome match, so let me be the first to say, bring on the blood!" The crowd at the stadium erupted in cheer. The screens adjusted the cameras so both fighters could be seen. Hiei stood proud knowing full well his presence would be intimidating had you witnessed what he can do. The other was a skinny pale girl with short, dark, strait hair; her bangs just above her eyebrows and the very tips of her hair not even touching her shoulders. Her eyes were solid black and had a fierceness to them that could send a grown man running. The two began with a glaring contest before they took their stances. At first they circled each other slowly, observing and waiting for an opening. Then all at once, almost too quickly for anyone to keep watch they ran at one another.

"Hang on folks, this is just a blur for most of us! Let's slow down those camera's to get a better look!" Koto said through the speakers. The camera's slowed enough to see Hiei draw his sword and tale a slice at Kimi, but just as quickly she brought up a chunk of dirt that changed to a battle axe. The two were going at it at speeds faster than lightning, weapons clashing so hard it gave off sparks and flashes of light, a sharp and rapid chinking sound filled the air. After what felt like forever the two parted to catch their breath. It seemed Hiei managed one of two cuts, as her sleeves fell off and hit the ground revealing skinny pale arms, a cut or two began to bleed on them. Kimi on the other hand, also managed a major hit on her opponent, as Hiei's jacket fell to shreds on the ground and a gash began to bleed on his rib.

"Not bad." He admitted to her. "I expected such a scrawny little girl to be less of a challenge."

"Your not so bad yourself spike." She replied with a smirk.

"Wow that was incredible, our cameras couldn't even catch those cuts on their slowest speed!" Koto announced. "What did I tell ya? This can only get better!" The battle resumed, Kimi changed her axe to something smaller and lighter, a kind of sickle made of stone. It was the same as before, two blurred fighters smashing their blades together at a pace too quick to see, then all at once the blades hooked together, the sickle caught the katana and the two warriors pressed them together in rivalry, matching cold black and fiery crimson glares. There was a crack and both weapons crumbled. Taking Hiei's shock to her advantage Kimi nailed her foot into his rib and sent him away from her; he kept his feet on the ground and managed to dig his heels in to keep from sliding too far away. Now it was hand to hand combat, several minutes passed and the demon crowds could not peel their eyes away from the screen.

However after a while of even match, an imbalance reared its ugly head. Kimi was getting tired, but Hiei was not. Soon Kimi began to use her earth shaping powers again. Without touching them, she sent shards of stone at Hiei, but he dodged them like they were moving at a snails pace, instead of the bullets they actually were. When he caught one place she didn't guard properly, he gave her a swift powerhouse kick to the right side of her face, and sent her off the arena ring into a tree.

"Oh wow, that was amazing! Kimi never saw it coming! Let's see if she can walk away after that one!" Koto cried. It was silence as the dust in the air cleared, but Kimi wasn't there. She had appeared behind Hiei and slammed her fist into the ground, a shockwave was sent at him where the ground shot up jagged pointed stones, he moved to the left to avoid them and she nailed him just under his arm and ended up sending him back to where he had moved from, he hit the newly made wall of stone and it crumbled, but he got up and moved as she tried to hit him again. He jumped above her and grabbed an ankle too high in the air, flipped her over his head and slammed her into the ground.

"Had enough yet rookie?" He asked with a confident smirk.

"Just getting started old man!" she replied with a smirk, she nailed him in the face with her free foot and stone hands came out of the ground. She moved away and they grabbed his legs pulling him under the ground, only his neck and head was above the surface.

"How ya like me now!?" she demanded with a triumphant smile. He gave a snarl and a bright light erupted as fire freed him from his confinement. Hands ablaze he came at her scorching a bit of her hair, she replied to this by taking the low road sliding down under him and nailing him in the small of his back with her foot. She got to her feet again and took a stance. He hurled spheres of fire at her, she blocked with chunks of stone that were reduced to ashes. Neither was harmed for a bit, but when she used a bit of rock that was too big, he used the smoke to shield him as he ran at her unexpectedly. He hit her in the stomach, then as she was curled over clutching her stomach in pain, he clasped his hands together and nailed her in the back sending her into the dirt. She got up again and tried a spin kick, but he caught her ankle and slammed her back into the ground; where he held her down.

"Your starting to get worn-out." He told her. "You'll be over soon."

"Not on your life!" she growled. With a grunt she grabbed his arm and used the combined effort of her legs and arms to hurl him away, she got up just in time for him to come back and pound her in the face. She hit the dirt again, but kept getting up, only one out of every three hits he threw at her she managed to block.

"Are you guys watching this?! Hiei is really giving her a beating!" Koto proclaimed over the speakers. "He's really turning up the heat!"

Just as Koto said, Hiei was getting much rougher. Kimi did what she could, but Hiei was much stronger than she was, and much more experienced. She took hit, after hit, after hit, and smacked the ground again and again. She kept getting back up. She managed a few hits every now and then, but as the battle went on, these hits became more and more rare, until she just didn't land any punches at all. She was getting weary and sore, but showed no signs of backing down.

"You just won't stay down will you? What's the matter, do I have to hit you harder?" Hiei asked her.

"It'll take more than that to keep me on the ground!" she retorted. "Bring it!"

"This gal really knows how to take a hit folks! I can't tell if she's taking it saving a trick up her sleeve or if she just doesn't know what to do! Try not to blink bloodbath buffs you might miss something good!" Koto said through the speakers.

From the soil Kimi pulled a stone spear and rushed Hiei. She stabbed and slashed as fast as she could, but he dodged each attack easily, and finally ended up grabbing the shaft just in time. Before Kimi could do anything he pulled it towards him and kicked her away. She slid along the ground tearing up the stone floor of the circle as she went. She laid there for a second, and just as Koto began to count she got up. Hiei smirked.

"Hn… she's persistent, I'll give her that." He muttered to himself. They went at it again, Kimi summoned dirt and made stone gauntlets with claws on them, but as she slashed at him it was apparent the stone on the gloves was softer than her last spear. Hiei understood instantly, the more she used her powers without rest, the less effective they were. As she got more and more tired, the stone got softer and soon they were brittle enough for Hiei to break with a direct punch. When Kimi was stunned with shock at the crumbling pieces of her gauntlets, he delivered a swift knee to her gut, then a spin kick and sent her flying. She hit the ground like a rag doll.

"Whoa! Did you see that!? Hiei smashed up her stone gauntlets like they were wet sand!" Koto cried. Kimi got up, yet again, her ribs were heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was battered, her clothes hung off her in tatters.

"Why don't you just give up? Spare yourself the humiliation." Hiei said. The girl panted, her skinny ribs heaved with each breath.

"Go to hell!" she snapped. She ran at him again, she swiped with her claws and hurled shard of jagged stone at him that she pounded out of the ground. He dodged so quickly it looked easy, he obtained only minor scratches, no more than one would get from a piece of paper. The slightest hesitation of her left and he sent a spin kick to her cheek, she hit the dirt hard.

"My god it's absolute brutality! She keeps getting up only for Hiei to knock her down again! She is being maimed! If she doesn't throw in the towel soon, she's sure to be killed!" Koto said into the microphone. The demons cheered, gleeful at the cruelty in the match. Hiei was definitely a favorite this year, but the girl was getting on the demons good sides as well with her persistence and determination.

She groaned and sat up on her hips, Hiei did not attack, he watched her, mesmerized by such defiance. She looked at him, teeth bared and got back into her stance. He smirked and gave a chuckle.

"Your still trying to beat me?" he asked. She gave a snarl and threw her hands in the air, as her arms moved and grabbed nothing, stone hands came from the ground and grabbed his legs, as she swung her arms and threw nothing, the hands raised into the air and tossed Hiei. He managed to flip around and land on his feet, but the force was still enough to send him ground sliding a good hundred feet or so away. She ran at him again, fast, but not fast enough. He slammed his knee into her stomach, as she grasped her torso in pain her cupped his hands together and slammed his combined fists into her back, sending her into the dirt. She shook as she tried to get up again, again he waited, what he didn't expect was that she'd use all her strength to slam her elbow into his chest before a giant stone fist came out of the ground and sent him yet another hundred feet away. She was so weakened by the fight, that the stone wasn't as strong anymore, he was able to gain his balance. She was on her knee's again, trying to catch her breath.

"Last chance, give up now, and you can walk away from this." He called to her.

"I've come… too far to quit now." She muttered to herself. She looked up. "You hear me asshole!? I will _never_ surrender to you!"

"She's just not gonna give in!" Koto said into the microphone. "No one has lasted this long in a battle against Hiei before! It's one for the record books!" Hiei smirked at the girls determination.

"I'm starting to like this girl." He muttered to himself. He held his arm out and began to unravel the bandages, letting them fall to the ground. A black burn scar shaped like a dragon appeared. Then, a violet fire began to surround his arm. The clouds above became dark, and a dragon made of black and violet flames appeared. Kimi's face of bravery turned to fear, the dragon came at her. With the last ounce of her strength the ground began to shake, and from it a giant three headed dog appeared, made of solid black stone. The creatures attacked each other, and after a few moments of struggle, a blinding light went off. When the camera's recovered and the dust settled, Kimi lay on the ground out cold. The dragon returned to Hiei and he gave a grin of victory.

"And Kimi is out! The victor is Hiei!" Koto cried. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Hiei approached the girl slowly and knelt down to look at her.

"I can see the potential in you." He muttered. "When you're older, and stronger, you may win at a rematch. But for now, you're just too young, and inexperienced." With that, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and brought her to medical himself.


End file.
